


ALIVE

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 707MC少量剧透注意内含同年707剧情猜测OOC注意





	ALIVE

（1）

她醒了。

颠簸的车厢应该是硌到了她的脖子，那里泛着红肿，酸麻僵硬。

汽车在宽敞的道路上行驶，不知去往何处，但一切都在Saeyoung的掌控下，似乎并不需要太担心。

红发青年颇为轻松地哼着小曲，不知哪里来的古怪又过时曲调，听着让人陷入了上世纪八十年代的老电影里。

“怎么醒了？哪里不舒服吗？”他极快地察觉到了身后的动静，尽管MC确信他没有从后视镜里看一眼。

特工的直觉？

“没有，做了一个梦……醒来了。”

“诶，梦到God seven了吗？脸好红哦～”

“忘记了……”这是实话。她已经忘记了梦的大致内容，只有些许模糊的残影，朦朦胧胧的像是被水雾缭绕的玻璃窗。

说起来玻璃窗，她扭头看向车窗外，转瞬即逝的风景在眼前拉成绿色的绵延的线，密密麻麻的丛林中了无人烟。举目望去皆是陌生的景色。

她忍不住问：“我们现在在哪儿？”

崔世英看了眼GPS，谨慎答道：“已经不在市里了。”

她也知道肯定不在，寸土寸金的城市里，怎么会有这么多的丘陵丛林呢？算了，他就算说了自己也不会知道。

“不用担心，我们追得上他们。”他的声音蓦地低沉下去：“我们离世兰不远了。”

啊，世兰。

崔世兰，他的同胞兄弟，与他长相一样却性格迥异的兄弟，两个人在分开之后阴差阳错地相遇，这个相遇如命运的捉弄一般，布满了恶毒的诅咒和荆棘。

他的眉头皱了起来，像是落了一层尘，令人窒息。

“世英。”

MC软软的声音从后座传来：“累了吗？你也休息会儿吧。”

“不用担心我，亲爱的。”他露出一个夸张的笑来，元气满满地在驾驶座上喊道：“我现在浑身都是力气呢！昨晚充的电到现在还剩下……唔！89%！超长待机哦！”

充电……？

MC的脸上先是闪过一丝疑惑，而后又是惊悟，一丝绯红爬上了她的脸蛋。

昨晚的确被他压着“充电”一整晚……这个处男，第一次就把自己吃的渣都不剩！什么童贞，他简直是开了挂吧！

见她理解了话中之义，崔世英的笑声越发明朗起来，他打算待会儿休息的时候再充点电，以防到时候……电量不足。

被调戏得又羞又恼的MC闭上眼睛重新打起瞌睡，自然不知道一本正经开车的某特工心里的小算盘打的啪啪作响。她找了个舒适的角度重新睡下，困意袭来。

（2）

又做梦了。

教堂的咏唱声从极近的地方响起，她站在一个年代久远的杂货铺前，跟她常去的商场比自然是简陋又狭小，不知道是属于哪个年代哪个小镇的梦呢？她刚想垫着脚看一眼斑驳的墙上挂着的挂历，就被一群蜂拥而来的去上学的小学生撞到了脚踝。

扶着大门仍然一个趔趄，MC稳了稳重心才重新站好。

被她撞得吱呀作响的大门上挂着一块小小的黑板，上面用粉笔歪歪扭扭地写下来几行粉笔字，她气呼呼地拍着腿上的灰尘，抬头撇了一眼，是昨天刚到货的巧克力伞。

据说吃甜品会让人心情愉悦。

“老板，这个多少钱一只？我要买一包。”

 

教堂的钟声响起，一群鸽子从屋顶上起飞，呼啦啦地遮住了她的视线。

“喏，零钱，您数一下吧。”

是老板懒洋洋的声音。她转过身接过零钱，把一整包巧克力伞都塞到包里，来到教堂门前的广场上。

不知道是什么日子，她没有信教，看着大家提着丰盛的午饭篮子，猜不出来今天是什么节日。她自顾自的坐在长椅上，嘴里也没停歇下来。

剥开巧克力外面那层花花绿绿的纸，甜腻劣质的香味勾起她些许破旧的回忆。哗啦作响的塑料包中，有五个颜色各异的巧克力伞绑在一起。她一边看着广场上来回穿梭的小孩，一边咯吱咯吱地咬着巧克力。这些小孩子年龄几乎都在初中生以下，有被家长呵护着，满脸童真的小孩；有打着哈欠，挂着黑眼圈，带着沉甸甸的眼镜的小书虫；还有明显该减肥却在狂啃蓝莓派的小胖墩。啊，不管是哪个年代，不管是梦里还是现实里，小孩子还是小孩子的样子。

不对，哪里不对劲。

巧克力里面夹着葡萄干和质地更软的巧克力夹心，仍然甜腻过头了。还是有些苦味比较好。

为什么有种被盯上的感觉？

她伸手去剥最后一只的时候，看到了红色头发的小男孩从绿化灌木丛里探出头来。

（3）

小萝卜丁。

脑海里迅速浮现了这四个大字。

虽然说他说过小时候吃不饱，还总是受虐待，但没想到竟然是这么瘦小。

抛去一眼都能认出来的五官不说，眼前的小男孩带着大大的眼镜，怀里抱着一本厚厚的书，显然以她的智商是看不懂的（天才就是小时候也在虐杀她的智商）。然后是明显宽大不合身的衣服，不知道是谁的，灰绿色的皱巴巴的衬衫，肩膀那里松松垮垮地拉拢着，磨出白边的袖子长到手指，看着整个人很没精神。

怎么都没办法跟现在这个又高又结实的肌肉特工联系到一起吧？！

 

他像暗中观察的猫一样，看几眼书本，就忍不住瞄一下她手中的巧克力，小嘴巴抿了抿似乎在吞口水。

MC把目光发散到旁边的教堂上去，口中的巧克力嚼得又脆又响。

“啊，最后一个，吃不完了，要不要扔掉呢？”

她看了眼隔壁的垃圾桶，灌木丛里那颗红色的脑袋也机敏地锁定了那个方向。

“算了，我还是带走吧。”

小番茄脑袋耸了下去。

干脆地吞掉伞把上最后一口巧克力，MC起身，拍了拍裙子上不存在的灰尘，扬起漂亮的高跟鞋哒哒走了过来。她似乎没有注意到前方那个躲在角落里的小脑袋，脸蛋上挂着可以称之为甜美无害的笑意。

她停下来了。

崔世英抬起头，厚厚的书本压在他的下半身上，显得他的大腿细得可怜。与MC对视了一眼，他选择率先开口。

“请问有什么事吗？”老成早熟刻意疏离的语气，她在前几天的时候还面对过这样的他。

MC收了收裙子，蹲下来，和他平视：“我不是坏人。”

“坏人一般不会承认自己是坏人。”

“我真的不是。说起来你可能不信，我是月球上606号宇航员。”她冲他露出一个温柔的笑来。他的眼睛躲闪了一瞬。

“所以，要不要吃巧克力伞？”

 

 

巧克力伞，上面有花花绿绿的包装纸，中间插着一根塑料棒，下方是弯的，做成伞把。她小时候喜欢收集各种颜色的塑料棒，粉色，白色、天蓝色和鹅黄色，她爸爸每次下班都会给她买一只，但紫色的那只却一直没买到，一直到两年后MC升入初中，家里搬到了学校附近，巧克力伞从孩子之中的流行浪潮中消失匿迹。

“正好还有一只，喏，给你吧。”

崔世英看着手中的巧克力伞默不作声，他的眼睛已经被这香甜的小东西占据了，但是家里还有一张嘴，喊自己哥哥，那个小可怜每天吃的东西只有自己的一半。他忍了再忍，差点把鼻子捏住才经受住了香甜的诱惑，把巧克力伞攥在手里。

“我待会再吃。”

MC皱了皱眉头，似乎发觉了他的想法。

她一把拽住他的胳膊，把小个子的崔世英拉起来，说到：“走吧，我带你去超市。”

“干什么？”书本哗啦一声栽到地上，两个人都无暇顾及。

“买好吃的。”

（4）

他像第一次吃到这种美味的东西一样，狼吞虎咽地吃掉了三只巧克力伞，小嘴巴一圈都糊上了浓浓的巧克力酱，像只小花猫。MC拿出纸巾给他擦嘴巴，小孩子浑身都是巧克力的味道，很香。

到底有多久没吃过巧克力了啊……她心头一酸，低头想给他一个吻，但又怕吓到他，只能低下视线好奇地看着他捏着包装纸的手。想一想他跟自己提起的些许童年回忆，在那种环境下，他们饱受家庭虐待，一日三餐都吃不好，估计也没有机会像其他孩子那样，吃到一些流行的小零食吧。毕竟他们的父母不会像自己的爸爸那样……

这么想着，MC垂眸，突然注意到他的小动作。

他剥下巧克力后把包装纸也留下来了，吃完后，把他们一张张展开，压平，小心翼翼地叠在一起。

“这个包装纸应该扔垃圾桶里哦，给我吧。”她以为是他不知道如何处理，正要伸手帮他扔掉，崔世英却一把放到了兜里。

“这个包装纸很好看，我想留下来。背面是白色的，还可以写字，世兰很喜欢这种插画，他可以描着玩。”

“……”

瘦小的孩子仍然在认真的压纸片，像是在对待什么宝贝。看在眼里的MC别回头，再次看向他的时候，眼睛湿乎乎的。

“世……我给你们买插画册。”

“不，不需要。”他出人意料地摇摇头，小眼神坚定异常：“今天已经非常感谢您了。”

“我……”

“您是个好人，我知道。但是我不想消费您的善意。我自己有手，可以保护自己和想保护的人。现在我还小，但我想要靠自己的能力，而不是靠别人的善意施舍过一辈子。”

果然如此，他怎么会是这么软弱的性格呢？她的崔世英先生，从小就学会了让她妥协。她气鼓鼓地说：“好吧，那我现在打算要一个谢礼了。”

崔世英好奇地瞪大了眼睛：“谢礼？我吗？我什么也没有呀。”

她红着脸，闭上眼睛，说到：“我不要你的东西，你就……亲我一下。”

对面没有立刻回答。MC在等待中睁开了一只眼睛，偷偷看到面前的小男孩满脸疑惑地思考着。

“亲吻……我之前在书上看到过，是嘴巴对着嘴巴吗？可是书上说那是情侣之间的举动，您也不是外国人吧？”

MC摇摇头。

对面的小孩眼神古怪起来：“大姐姐你该不会是……”

“……！”

MC霍地瞪大了眼睛，立刻伸手揪住他软软的脸，往两边轻轻地扯，她气呼呼地说道：“我是什么！你这小孩，从小就知道气我！到底是从哪里学来……”

话说到一半被终止了，被一个带着巧克力甜味的，软软的嘴唇堵住了。指尖犹存着他温热的触感，现在自己的感官却被他温柔的、绅士的、包含着感谢的亲吻所占据。

原来如此。

崔世英小朋友壮着胆子凑上前，脑海里一遍遍地描绘着教堂里的那些新婚夫妻的模样，大概没做错吧，自己的记忆里没差的话，应该就是这样。

这就是接吻的感觉。

“啊，谢礼……”

面前的小男孩难得拘谨地笑了起来，他的耳朵像发色一样红，MC觉得自己的脸有些发烫，大概也跟他不相上下。

“刚才那些话，我是开玩笑的，姐姐你不用放在心上。”他说到：“但是谢谢你，这句话是真心。谢谢你，肯对我好。”

崔世英笑了笑，嘴巴上沾了点滑稽的巧克力浆，像一个再普通不过的孩子。

“你这个讨厌的小孩。”她的眼前模糊了起来，眼睛被滚烫的泪水烧得通红，唇角却忍不住笑意：“你总是让我担心，总是让我难过，不管是现在，还是长大以后，我只是想让你幸福罢了，我怕我做不到，我能力有限，但我真的想给你最好的……把一切我能做到的，都为你做……”

崔世英歪了歪小脑袋，似乎被她稀里哗啦的眼泪吓到，又似乎对她的一番话感到莫名其妙。他想起世兰每次被打之后，都会拖着绳子，可怜巴巴地爬过来，像只小猫一样窝在他的怀里，等待哥哥的摸摸。于是崔世英暂且一试，伸手在她头顶轻轻揉了揉。

“他一定会幸福的。”

MC摇摇头。

“一定会的，因为你那么在乎他。我只被一个人在乎过，其余什么也没有。但我觉得有他在就够了，你的那个人一定也会这么觉得。”稚嫩的声音继续说道：“如果我再大点就好了，我一定不会让你这么难过的。”

怀里的人顿了顿，而后，MC终于破涕为笑。他的脸上露出释然的神色，却被她突然凑近，点了点鼻尖。

哭得眼睛肿着，鼻头通红的MC看起来不能再滑稽了，但是笑容却那么有感染力，让崔世英在一瞬间晃了眼。

她的手指轻轻刮下，留给他最后一句话：“傻瓜。”

（5）

MC醒来的时候，崔世英正靠着车门看日落。

这是个小村庄，农田尽头飘散着袅袅炊烟，几只飞鸟从天空像流星一样划过，寂静的好像被按下静音键。

MC打开车门，站在他身边，问道：“怎么停下来了？累了吗？”

“世兰的坐标停止移动了，我大概锁定了位置，今晚就能找到他。”

他接着摇摇头，表示自己不累：“没有其他的原因，你知道我是特工，不用担心我的体力。”

“我知道，但是我还是要担心。”

他忍不住轻声笑起来：“随你。”

说罢，没等到你的回答，他突然折回车内，从副驾驶座上掏出一个塑料袋来，里面鼓囊囊的不知道塞了什么东西。崔世英献宝似的递到你面前，催促你快打开。

“什么啊，不会是求婚戒指吧……诶？”

你的动作停了下来。

是一包巧克力伞。

“隔壁有家小卖部就去买了，没想到在这种地方还有这个零食在卖，不对不对，因为是偏远的农村才会一直卖这种过时的零食吧？嗯，不知道你喜不喜欢，小时候应该吃过吧……”

MC低下头，声音轻轻地嗯了一声。

“哈哈，那就好，担心你没吃过觉得莫名其妙……”

“Saeyoung你小时候吃过吗？”她突然抬起头，目光聚焦在他眼睛上。崔世英被她的提问搞得一头雾水。

“吃过，不过，只吃过一次。”

他陷入回忆里，唇角却忍不住勾了起来。

“说起来你可能不信，我的记忆里一直都记得巧克力伞的味道，但是给我买它的人却忘记了。好像是个女性，在教堂那边，大家都提着午餐篮子，里面都是让我抓狂的饭香，我好饿好饿，因为那天母亲宿醉了，我和世兰饿了整整两天，我本来打算出来找吃的，机缘巧合之下吃到了人生中第一份零食！那种感觉真好！零食真的太棒了！不过很奇怪，我现在就只记得这些……真的很奇怪，这世上存在着我搞不明白的事情，这是其中之一……”

原来她的世英，她的崔世英先生，那天饿了两天的肚子，迫于绝望之中跑到外面来寻找吃的，在和她相遇之前努力地活下去。

MC拿出一只巧克力伞，垂下头一层一层剥开包装纸。

“Saeyoung。”

“嗯？”

“你不觉得太甜了吗？”她咬了一口伞尖，还是一样的甜，甜得发腻，让她的眼里都被腻了出来。

“还OK吧，MC你不喜欢吃甜食吗？”

“喜欢，我很喜欢。”

MC把巧克力含在嘴里，喉咙里滚过压抑的哭泣声。她紧紧地抱住他的身体，埋在他结实的胸膛中，连同悲伤的痛苦的根一同消散在他给予的安全感之中。

Choi Saeyoung。

他是不得见天日的私生子，是不留于世的秘密特工，是被命运残忍抛弃一无所有的崔世英。是她的蜜糖，她的宝藏，她的全世界，是她的爱人。

他本来毫无留恋的被唾弃的人生，他本来暗淡无光垂死挣扎的人生，注定了失去，写满了失去，贯穿了失去，最终两手空空悲剧收场的人生。

是她最为珍贵的、独一无二的、不可或缺的珍宝。

“谢谢你的存在，崔世英先生。”

她举起小巧克力伞，突然发现是紫色的伞柄，最为稀有的那一只。

她终于收集完了。


End file.
